The Fan's Story
by GeneticallyEnhanced
Summary: Chaos ensues when James Cameron lets the fans write the story!


1 THE FAN'S STORY  
  
Rating: PG, for my potty mouth (again)  
  
Category: Humor  
  
Disclaimer: Owned by Cameron and Co. Not me.  
  
Summary: Basically, the fans collaborate on an episode and chaos ensues.  
  
Author's Note: No offense intended to anyone who happens to use these SNs in the chatrooms. Just call this my tribute to being an online dork. It mocks the all the online fan feuds and legions of lil' cults. Awww, we're such a special bunch. (  
  
Moderator: Okay guys! Hello and welcome to The Fan's Story! Where YOU write the Dark Angel episode. James Cameron, in an effort to boost rating, has initiated this effort where YOU the fans, decide what happens on the show! Remember to keep this civil and let's go!  
  
1.1 DAGuy: Mods suck  
  
DAFan: Yeah, they do.  
  
ScifiStud: We don't even need them.  
  
ShipperGrl: Totally  
  
DAGuy: Fuck keeping it civil.  
  
The Moderator is booted from the chatroom  
  
ShipperGrl: LOL!!! That was soooo cool! How do you guys wanna start?!  
  
DAFan: Uhhh, let's have Max come into Logan's apartment.  
  
X68902578: Ummm… don't you think we could make it more exciting?  
  
X68902578 is booted from the chatroom  
  
DAFan: * Max walks in*  
  
ShipperGrl: But like, what's she wearing?  
  
DAFan: Uhhh… leather?  
  
X68902578 enters the chatroom  
  
SciFiStud: No, Max is wearing… a dress.  
  
DAFan: Ummm, is it little and red? Gawd…  
  
SciFiStud: …..no. I meant, a shirt.  
  
DAFan: Just a shirt?  
  
SciFiStud: Yeah. That shows… her midriff. And her boobs.  
  
DAFrk: Hey BarcodeGrl  
  
MaxieG: Guys and boobs. Whassup with THAT?!  
  
ShipperGrl: OMG, Logan has to come in!  
  
X68902578: OK, let's put him in a turtleneck.  
  
BarcodeGrl: Hi DAFrk!!!  
  
ShipperGrl: Ewwww! No way! He, like, should have a sexy black shirt. *drool drool*  
  
LoganLuva: If you like Logan press 3  
  
LogsBreedPart: 3  
  
WeatherlyGrl: 3  
  
MikesWife: 3  
  
ShipperGrl: 333333333333333!!!!!!  
  
LoganLuva: I said 3! Not 3333333333333!!!!  
  
MaxieG: LOL  
  
DAGuy: Whoever hates people who make you press numbers, press 1.  
  
DarkLord: 1  
  
MaxieG: 1  
  
LifesABitch: 1… wait a minute… prick.  
  
SciFiStud: Ok, so he gets his shirt, and Jessica Alba… errr.. Max can't wear the little red dress? Damn crip.  
  
ShipperGrl: OMG! I can't BELIEVE you said that! Logan is so so hot!  
  
DAFan: Fine, fine. Get your shirt. Whatever.  
  
DAFrk: How have you been sexy?  
  
ShipperGrl: OMG OMG OMG! Now Logan has to tell Max that the virus is gone and liek, they can be together!  
  
LifesABitch: …..yeah. No ShipperGrl.  
  
DarkLord: Technically, a virus like that could not be created. Because as close as we are to figuring out the human genome babble nobody cares about  
  
X68902578: Actually, I think the virus was a great addition to DA! It creates such great tension. Seriously.  
  
X68902578 is booted from the chatroom  
  
DAFan: So, is there a virus or not?  
  
Silence. No one types for 1 minute  
  
1.2 AScott: Let's make Asha come in!  
  
MaxieG: No.  
  
ShipperGrl: NO WAY!  
  
DASilBob: No.  
  
LifesABitch: No.  
  
BarcodeGrl: Thinking of last night DAFrk. ;-) ;-)  
  
MaxieG: No.  
  
AScott: But she's so hot!  
  
ShipperGrl: OMG, Asha is just, like, there to break them up. It's like so so obvious!  
  
AScott: *Asha comes in*  
  
SciFiStud: BOOM!  
  
MaxieG: BANG!  
  
DASilBob: Decapitate  
  
ShipperGrl: BANG! * giggles*  
  
LifesABitch: Decapitate?!?!?! WTF?!  
  
MaxieG: DASilBob's a little weird… Is that short for Silent Bob?  
  
pause as DA fans wait for DASilBob to comment. He doesn't say anything  
  
IWantAlec: Oooookay. So where's Alec already?! *Alec walks in, a cocky grin on his face*  
  
DASilBob: Cock-y. Freudian.  
  
ShipperGrl:Huh?  
  
(pause)  
  
ShipperGrl: OMG! I just got that! Shut up!  
  
SciFiStud: LOL. You rule DASilBob!  
  
DAGuy: Yeah man.  
  
pause  
  
DASilBob cheers at his computer but doesn't type anything  
  
DAFrk: Can I come over tonight?  
  
IWantAlec: Alec suddenly grabs Max and kisses her hard on the lips  
  
MA4Eva: Finally!  
  
JensensSexSlave: But Max can't have Alec! He's MINE!!!  
  
DAGuy: Yeah, sure JensensSexSlave.  
  
ShipperGrl: OMG! So wrong! Max and Logan are MEANT to be together!  
  
SciFiStud: LOL, repressed WASP. Seriously, no hormones. If JA, errr… Max, only had 12 hrs to fuck me, it'd take it man.  
  
ShipperGrl: OMG!  
  
DAGuy: Is that all you can say ShipperGrl? Seriously.  
  
LifesABitch: BT sucked!  
  
ShipperGrl: OM…. No!! It DIDN'T! HE SAID HE LOVED HER! OMG! Remember the flowers in HL. SO SO SWEET!  
  
MA4Eva: Noooo, didn't you see "Gill Girl"? Or HG? Alec and Max are SO made for each other!  
  
IwantAlec: OMG! PM me MA4Eva!  
  
MA4Eva thinks * Oh God, what have I become?!!* But PMs IwantAlec anyway  
  
BarcodeGrl: My parents are home. (  
  
DAGuy:You said it again. ShipperGrl is a moron.  
  
ShipperGrl: OMG! Shut up! What the hell did I do to you?!??!  
  
DAGuy: You were a fucking moron.  
  
ShipperGrl: Shut up. YOUR the fucking moron.  
  
DAGuy: Oh that's clever.  
  
SciFiStud: Don't be a prick DAGuy.  
  
ShipperGrl: IF YOU HAVE SUCH A PROBLEM WITH ME, THEN YOU SHOULD LEAVE THE ROOM!!!!!!!!  
  
VanHalenFrk: Sup?  
  
silence  
  
BarcodeGrl: We can do stuff here. ;-)  
  
LimpBizcitBoy: Ummm… what's BT and HL?  
  
LimpBizcitBoy is booted from the chatroom.  
  
LifesABitch: So… uhh… where's our plot?  
  
DAFrk: You know I can… get rid of them for you, right?  
  
ShipperGrl: OK OK, I got one. So White's got the cure… and he like tries to lure Max to him. But, yknow, he like wants to kill her.  
  
DAFrk: *throws you on the bed*  
  
DAGuy: No, no.  
  
SciFiStud: No White.  
  
MsDecker: Lydecker!  
  
SciFiStud: Lydecker rocks!  
  
DarkLord: I think that Lydecker was the better villian due to the development of his character in episodes such as "Prodigy" and "AJBAC". One might only look at the babble nobody cares about  
  
X68902578: I like White better.  
  
AmesCult: I LOVE WHITE! I love a man in uniform. * drool*  
  
X68902578 was booted from the chatroom  
  
DAGuy: Get a grip AmesCult, White sucks. Always has.  
  
AmesCult: Oh yeah?! What about in DDA! My Ames kicked ass.  
  
Barcode Grl: * unbuckles your pants*  
  
DAGuy: Ugh. PDA.  
  
MaxieG: Hey, just cause YOU can't get any….  
  
ShipperGrl: LOL!!!!!!  
  
AmesCult: Ooooh, I'd love to wrap MY snake around him!  
  
DAGuy: WTF does that even mean?!  
  
SciFiStud: Umm… yeah…  
  
ShipperGrl: I don't get it… do you have a snake?!!  
  
1.3 DAFan: Doesn't White look like he has bad breath?  
  
AmesCult: ….  
  
1.4 SciFiStud: But how do we bring Lydecker back?  
  
DarkLord: He was doing some recon as you recall. On Ames White's 10,000 year old breeding cult which the writers of DA probably derived from babble nobody cares about  
  
Barcode Grl: To hear more click: http://www.sexysexynurses.com/  
  
MaxieG: He was in hiding.  
  
SciFiStud: Maybe White kidnapped him.  
  
DAGuy: NO WHITE!  
  
DAFrk: *licks neck*  
  
DAFrk was booted out of the chatroom  
  
BarcodeGrl was booted out of the chatroom  
  
SciFiStud: *Lydecker appears.*  
  
ShipperGrl: Oh oh! I got it! OMG! Max feels, like, awkward around Lydecker. Cause he's like her dad.  
  
1.5 DAGuy: LYDECKER IS NOT HER DAD!  
  
ShipperGrl: Whaaaa! Yes he is!  
  
DarkLord: No no. You see, Lydecker put his wife's DNA (deoxyribose nucleic acid) into Max's DNA when she was a test tube baby. Hence, he's not really her father. See DNA is like babble no one cares about  
  
MaxieG: Ok, ok. Any moron got that in AJBAC.  
  
LimpBizcitBoy: What was AJBAC?  
  
LimpBizcitBoy is booted from the chatroom (again)  
  
ShipperGrl is blushing horribly at her error  
  
X68902578: how about they all have to stop a mutant lost in the city.  
  
X68902578 was booted out of the chatroom  
  
LifesABitch: Mutants suck. Esp. Joshua  
  
ShipperGrl: OMG, I LOVE JOSHUA! He's SO SO SWEET!  
  
MaxieG: He's OK. I liked the whole Josh/Annie thing.  
  
SciFiStud: I'd do Annie.  
  
VanHalenFrk: You'd do anyone dude!!  
  
SciFiStud: …..  
  
SciFiStud sniffles a little  
  
DarkLord: I don't believe he complements the serious tone of the show. See, Dark Angel is supposed to about babble no one cares about  
  
LifesABitch: Umm… this is boring  
  
LifesABitch leaves the chatroom  
  
DASilBob: Sandeman  
  
SciFiStud: Oh yeah! Let's bring him in!  
  
MaxieG: Yeah! I love that! The whole thought of the creator meets creation!  
  
SciFiStud: Oh yeah! They did that in some obscure sci-fi show  
  
AmesCult: Sandeman= my grandfather. *devil horns *  
  
SciFiStud: I love CJ!  
  
VanHalenFrk: I played CJ.  
  
MaxieG: You don't even know what we're talking about VanHalenFrk.  
  
VanHalenFrk: YOU don't know what you're talking about DAFan! I was CJ!  
  
ShipperGrl: OMG, REALLY?! PM ME!  
  
DAFan: He's lying ShipperGrl.  
  
ShipperGrl: Maybe Not?!! ( ( (  
  
SciFiStud: Oh yeah, VanHalenFrk? Who IS CJ?  
  
VanHalenFrk: Umm… former member of AC/DC in '84?  
  
DAGuy: NO  
  
SciFiStud: See?!  
  
MaxieG: Oookay  
  
ShipperGrl: ( ( ( SO MEAN!  
  
VanHalenFrk: Ok, ok… I think I'll rock the free world now.  
  
SciFiStud: GOOD  
  
VanHalenFrk leaves the chatroom  
  
MaxieG: \m/  
  
DAFan: How old are you anyway, ShipperGrl?  
  
ShipperGrl: 22  
  
1.6 SciFiStud: WHAT?!  
  
MaxieG: Uh huh….  
  
DAGuy: ….no.  
  
DAGuy was booted from the chatroom  
  
DAFan: Where'd he go?  
  
SciFiStud: I don't know.  
  
ShipperGrl twiddles her fingers and laughs  
  
MaxieG: I think she's smarter than she lets on….  
  
ShipperGrl: OMG! Don't you guys think that Max so has to meet her mother?  
  
1.7 SciFiStud: It's late  
  
DAFan: Bye  
  
1.8 ShipperGrl: I'm "out" you guys  
  
AmesCult: Fen'os Tol  
  
DarkLord: Farewell  
  
1.9 VanHalenFrk: Bye  
  
MaxieG: Gotta blaze  
  
LifesABitch: See ya  
  
1.10 ShipperGrl: Bye!!!  
  
(20 minutes pass)  
  
(DASilBob minimizes his porn site, returns his chat window, sees there's no one on, shuts off his computer, and goes to bed.)  
  
THE END 


End file.
